<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Hearts in the Stars by Rivvysky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193199">Our Hearts in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivvysky/pseuds/Rivvysky'>Rivvysky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Darla Has a Robot Body, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fractured Horde, Hero Complex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, Separation Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivvysky/pseuds/Rivvysky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horde Prime fell 4 years ago, but the world wouldn't just go back to normal. Although there was a moment of relaxation immediately after, many of Prime's clones had violent realizations. They sought to carve out their own empires as they believed they were created to carry on Prime's image.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Darla | Mara's Ship/Entrapta (She-Ra), Darla/Entrapta (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Hearts in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere she looked there was something wrong. Brightmoon was burning. Friends were lying face-down in the mud as the Horde’s machines marched over them, their gaze unbroken from this final battle. The runestone that always shined brightly sat shattered in a pile of rubble half submerged.  The constant rhythmic drumming of laser fire from ships far above drowned out all but the harshest screams. Adora fell to her knees, her sword faltered in her hand as tears streamed down her face.</p><p>“I’ve failed…” she mumbled to herself, clenching her eyes shut. She could barely hear her own voice over the deafening explosions as the ground split open, an ominous green glow rising up. Everything she feared was coming true. Prime was here and her friends were not. </p><p>A clawed hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. She reluctantly opened her eyes. Prime smiled and muttered something she couldn’t understand before his face became a distorted, ugly scowl. Frustrated, he said it again, “Adora, your dream ends now.” He threw Adora back into the mud. She stared up, the pointed shapes of Horde ships flying high above the clouds. A green dot growing brighter. A beam struck the ground right behind her. The ground shook violently as she felt a warmth come over her...</p><p>“Adora, stop dreaming!” Catra cried in her face as she shook Adora’s body violently. Adora opened her eyes and jumped up with a yell, nearly cracking her forehead against Catra’s face. Catra rolled to the side as Adora’s sword materialized in her palm. She looked around the room with panicked eyes before resting them on Catra’s familiar face. She looked startled, like she never expected to see Catra again before tears began to well up in her eyes. </p><p>“Come here you idiot,” Catra mused, pushing Adora’s readied sword out of the way before embracing her tightly, “It was just another nightmare.”</p><p>Her sword vanished as she felt the gentle warmth of Catra’s body against her, the soft fur on Adora’s flesh. Her heart raced as she closed her eyes, letting her tears fall on Catra’s chest. She wrapped her arms around Catra and wept softly. Catra consoled her, holding her close and softly murmuring positive ideas.</p><p>There has been endless fighting over the last few years, and although Prime was truly gone, not all of his clones had lost their senses. Many instead had taken Hordak’s path and began pioneering their own little empires, calling themselves various kingly titles and squabbling over the dilapidated strongholds and remnant forces still left on Etheria after the invasion. The battle to retake the entire planet was moving slowly, and in parts, remnant forces had been quick to hide ships and form proper hierarchies. </p><p>Catra relaxed her hold on Adora and looked out the window near their bed. It was still dark out but Adora knew she could see things better than most in Brightmoon. </p><p>“Is it morning already?” Adora groaned. She didn’t like mornings anymore because for the last several months it had only contained meetings and field reports. She had earned herself a position leading the combined forces of Etheria after the Princesses had agreed to give control to a single leader to better coordinate forces, an idea Catra proposed, probably hoping to be the leader they chose. </p><p>Catra looked back to Adora before letting her go entirely, “We should get ready. I think Seahawk is here today and everyone has been buzzing about Bow and Entrapta’s latest breakthrough.”</p><p>It was true, Bow and Entrapta had made tremendous leaps in technology by combining First One’s tech with captured Horde devices. Communications now had virtually unlimited range, and the effective replication of First One’s portal technology made vast leaps across the planet just a step through a gate. But something new had gotten Entrapta so excited that no one heard from her for a while, and Bow has been babbling about some new transportable device. </p><p>Maybe they could finally equip armies with portable devices to make return trips faster. So far they only had large, static devices that were just one way and it caused a moral dilemma for Adora deciding on how far they could send forces one-way. </p><p>Adora gathered herself and wiped her face dry with the sheets before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She could hardly remember the dream now as the pressures of the day started to come to mind. Catra was already up and out of bed, her lithe body deftly gliding across the room towards the closet. Adora studied her frame as Catra stripped off what little clothing she slept in. She admired her short, purposeful hair and toned limbs. Her back rippled with muscles as she maneuvered through the closet, gathering parts of pieces of outfits. </p><p>Catra turned back and laughed at Adora’s gawking, “Stop looking and get over here idiot.”</p><p>Adora crawled out of bed and quickly made her way across the room to Catra, eager for whatever tantalizing offer Catra was making. But before she knew it, Catra was shoving her dress uniform into her chest, laughing.</p><p>“We have to get ready soon. The faster we get this meeting done, the more time we can spend before I have to go.” How had she forgotten? Catra was set to leave on another mission today and she wouldn’t see her for at least a week. </p><p>She gave Catra a quick kiss on her shoulder before going back to the bed, laying her uniform down neatly as she slipped out of her nightwear. Adora took a moment to admire her uniform. It was something she was proud of. When the Princess Alliance first met after the defeat of Prime, they all looked to Adora to help lead the reconstruction. Catra came up with the idea of a more officially unified world, and Adora was picked to lead them. The outfit was based on She-Ra’s outfit a little, but with a few borrowed ideas from the outfit she saw Catra wear in her dream all those years ago. Seeing it reminded her of what she was fighting for, and it looked great. A mid length shoulder cape, high boots, firm shirt, and elbow length gloves. Elegant where it should be, and commanding everywhere else. The <i>perfect</i> uniform for her. </p><p>“Are you going to put it on or just stare at it naked all day?” Catra cracked, sneaking up on her.</p><p>Adora blushed as she felt Catra’s hands on her hips suddenly, “You’re not helping me get dressed any faster.”</p><p>Catra looked stunning in her uniform. When Adora had an artist render what her dream has been like, Catra immediately demanded that she be allowed to wear it to meetings. She insisted it would always keep Adora’s attention and she would never have to ask twice for something.</p><p>Catra’s lips pressed against her shoulder, leaving a gentle and wet kiss, “As you command, General.”</p><p>Before Adora could react, Catra was already across the room and slipping out the door. She raised her hand in protest but it was no use, Catra was already out of the room and several strides down the hallway. No one moved quite as fast or as quietly as Catra did.</p><p>Adora quickly slipped into her outfit, making sure every gold button laid flat and every seam lined up. She led an army now and she looked the part. </p><p>Finally out in the hall, she looked around to see if Catra had waited for her. <i>Typical</i> she thought to herself. Catra was always impatient to get going and breakfast meetings were no exception.</p><p>Walking down the hall, Adora glanced at the now battered murals adorning the walls. Months of occupation by Horde forces had left Brightmoon in shambles, and most of the artworks were left barely recognizable. She felt a pit in her stomach as she walked past the mural of Queen Angela and King Micah, now just a chipped mess. It looked as if it had been used for target practice, with both their faces full of craters in the plaster. They had retaken the castle early on, but Glimmer never really could face the image of her late mother. Most of the other murals had been restored as best as they could, but you could see the differences here and there. Brightmoons restoration was about as well done as the rest of the worlds; still a rough work-in-progress.</p><p>Adora heard the soft voices of her friends down the hall, echoing around from the meeting chamber. She could hear Catra and Bow laughing about something like always. She hastened her pace, eager to see Catra in her outfit again, and to see Bow who had spent the last few weeks cooped up in his lab with Entrapta working on whatever big project they were going to announce today. </p><p>A loud shattering crash cut the voices off. It was suddenly quiet. Adora quickened her pace. She could hear Catra and Glimmer’s voices loudly. Shrill noises bellowed as Adora grew more worried. Long strides turned into a jog, then a run.</p><p>As she entered the room, a worried look plastered on her face, she saw Catra and Glimmer laughing hysterically while Bow scrambled on the floor, frantically trying to gather up the dusty shards of what looked like an ancient urn, “This isn’t funny at all, guys! My Dads are going to kill me if they find out I broke one of their own complete urns!” </p><p>Catra took a moment to notice Adora before laughing harder at her mixed look of confusion and distress, “Oh my gosh Adora, you missed it! Bow was twisting this thing around trying to show off all these things and then.. Glimmer…!” </p><p>Glimmer pushed Catra sharply, “It wasn’t just me! You pushed me first!” </p><p>It was hard to understand them through the laughter, but Adora had a general idea. The panic in Adora’s mind quickly subsided and she hunched over to help Bow gather up the valuable fragments. She looked over the shattered remnants of She-Ra riding a magnificent dragon. This magnificent image, once whole, was shattered, but each sliver had its own tale. Some still held a storied piece of the image, steadfast to their meaning, while others seemed to have no place at all in the original image; truly broken pieces that belonged nowhere. </p><p>“Do you still wonder if all those stories from before were real?” Bow dragged her back to reality just as her mind was wandering off.</p><p>Adora looked at Bow, a feverish curiosity coming over her, “Wouldn’t it be wonderful to swoop over our enemies with a giant like that? They wouldn’t stand a chance then.”</p><p>Bow chuckled, “It’s good to see you too, Adora.”</p><p>She handed him the fragments she had gathered and he gently laid them into the container that probably held them when they were originally whole. </p><p>Catra shoved a plate of food in Adora’s face as she stood back up, “Eat up you dork, you’re going to love what Bow has to say.”</p><p>Adora’s stomach was still tied in a knot from earlier, but she should try to force something down. They had big plans today and if everything was still on schedule, she would be leaving Brightmoon as well. </p><p>“So bow…” between pained mouthfuls of food, “What kind of -- cool stuff have you -- figured out this time?”</p><p>Bow grew a grin on his face from ear to ear. He obviously had been waiting his whole life to be asked this question and he finally got to say, “We figured out how to condense the portal technology of the First Ones!” </p><p>Adora nearly dropped her plate and the food from her mouth. Choking back her last bite, “You mean we can finally take it with us?”</p><p>“Not quite, actually. We made it ‘smaller’ but not so small a person could carry it.”</p><p>“What about She-Ra, could she?” </p><p>Bow laughed at her typical remark, “Only if you could carry a whole ship like Darla, only maybe a lot heavier.”</p><p>Adora scowled at the thought that she... that She-Ra wasn’t strong enough to be able to do everything easily, “But could we bring it with us tomorrow anyways? In pieces?”</p><p>Bow frowned, a look of sadness in his eyes. He obviously wanted to give Adora something she could use immediately, “Although in the future it could work, it isn’t ready yet. We only just got it working on Darla.” </p><p>Glimmer elbowed Adora in the side, “Cheer up Adora, there is plenty of good news. Let’s get to the meeting room, it’s about time the others were there.”</p><p>Just like that Glimmer vanished in shower of pink sparkles. Of course she wouldn’t take anyone with her, she always had to be first and that meant even Bow, her husband, had to show up after her. </p><p>After a few more casual exchanges between Adora, Bow, and Glimmer, the three of them headed to the all too familiar meeting chamber. </p><p>It’s tall, arched amethyst colored walls met sharply with the polished grey marble floor. Gold feathers lined the upper arches, clutching large pink gems, illuminating the room. Lavender curtains draped over restored murals of various figures important to Brightmoons past. The tall ornate chairs had long been lost to the occupation and were replaced with lavish high-backed chairs. The large table in the middle was probably the only thing that remained of the old Brightmoon. </p><p>Standing around the edges of the room stood the tall Brightmoon Royal Guard. They wielded elegant lances that emitted bright pink blades on top. The Etherian forces had developed newer, more powerful technology based on the Horde’s energy weapons, but Brightmoon still had a prestige they kept by adapting the new tech into their old familiar glaives. </p><p>As Adora entered the room, the guards stiffened their already impossibly stiff posture. Glimmer smiled from the table, already seated at her place. Bow quickly made his way over and sat next to Glimmer, scooting his chair closer to her and quickly chatting about something. Catra went ahead and found her own spot, sitting comfortably and fidgeting with the large holographic map of the Crimson Waste. Adora looked about, spotting Entrapta with her usual companion, Darla. Her first big project was perfecting her robotic designs to give Darla a body, and she spared no expense when she finally had the resources. She was equipped with a slender frame lined with illuminated red conduits running from a central triangular chip on her chest plate to the limits of her extremities. The plating covering most of her was a dark metallic grey polished to a bright sheen. She had two large lilac eyes and a thin rectangular opening where her vocals were emitted.</p><p>As she continued to scan the room she spotted Seahawk, but his dramatic frown insinuated that Mermista had not accompanied him this time. Lonnie perked up when Adora made eye contact with her, quickly walking over to greet her.</p><p>“Hey Adora, it’s good to see you again!” She had been busy for the last two years training recruits for Etheria and was often never far from her post. She managed almost everything from logistics to equipment. Her presence at this meeting meant that tomorrow's departure was all but guaranteed. </p><p>“Hey Lonnie…” </p><p>“What’s wrong Adora, not happy to see me?” </p><p>Adora was dismayed at having to see more combat. She had hoped the strangled forces in the Crimson Wastes had decided to surrender, but that was a far fetched hope. The Horde had no feelings she thought to herself. </p><p>“Adora…?” Lonnie reached a hand out to her shoulder, rousing her from the thought.</p><p>“Oh hey, yeah. I am happy to see you, I just didn’t sleep too well last night.” </p><p>“I don’t think many of us did, this battle has been going on too long but I have some good news that should help you out.”</p><p>Glimmer interrupted with a loud cough and the room fell silent. Everyone quickly shuffled to their chairs and Adora seated herself between Bow and Catra. Catra reached her hand out for Adora’s as she sat and Bow smiled at them both. </p><p>The room sat silent for a few moments and everyone looked intently to Queen Glimmer to initiate.</p><p>“Okay, so we are all familiar with the continued occupation of The Valley of the Lost. Captain Sayla, if you would please tell us why it has been weeks since your deployment and we still haven’t taken it back.”</p><p>“Well, my Queen, they have heavily fortified the valley and have three Horde ships positioned within. They use these ships as fortifications and their firepower is overwhelming. We will be unable to push the line any closer unless we can deal with them.” </p><p>The captain pointed to multiple locations on the hologram, pink orbs appearing in three points. Adora could picture the ridges they laid on, glaring in thought at the table.</p><p>“Catra, that is where you come in,” Glimmer confidently added. “You will take your Whispers and sabotage the ships’ power generators. We would very much like to take them, so try not to damage them if you can help it.”</p><p>Catra growled at the snide comment, but made no comments. </p><p>“Adora, the following day you will portal over with extra <i>supplies</i> to reinforce Sayla’s regi...” </p><p><i>Supplies.</i> It was strange how absently these things were discussed. Adora understood that war was not a pretty thing, but to diminish these servicemembers' lives to mere numbers and words like 'supplies' felt dishonest. Admittedly it was hard to see names on reports and condemn them to these fates, but they had to retain the morality of what they were fighting for. </p><p>“Adora? Adora! Pay attention, this is important!” Snapped Glimmer.</p><p>“I am listening. I will be ready to leave tomorrow evening.”</p><p>They always moved their forces at night, worried that remnant forces had the means to track their movements. They always seemed to be partially ready for whatever play the Etherians made, whether it be intelligent planning or dumb luck had yet to be figured out.</p><p>Next Bow was up discussing his and Entrapta’s latest invention. Entraptra exclaimed points loudly to the room as she manipulated the hologram with Darla’s help. They talked about how they could mount the new portal device on ships with similar capabilities as the current static installations they had. They would be able to transport ships vast distances through space in an instant and be nearly untraceable. Small vessels would be able to accompany larger ones by flying close around and entering the portal alongside, but none of this interested Adora or many of the others at the table. It was clearly a fantastic leap, but if it couldn’t be used tomorrow, then what good was it now? </p><p>The threat was on Etheria anyways, not out in space. As far as they could tell the entirety of Prime’s Empire had effectively ceased to exist and at most small pockets like those on Etheria existed, but were in no way capable of doing anything substantial. They assumed the local populaces of far off worlds would have the ability to rise up in the momentary confusion following Prime’s death. </p><p>Suddenly Entrapta left the room, probably eager to get more results on her experiments with whatever ideas she had. Bow smiled and returned to his seat, reorganizing papers in front of him and looking around. Glimmer whispered to him before abruptly standing to her feet. Just like that the meeting was over. Glimmer was the first to leave, a handful of advisors and assistants scribbling notes and drafts . Half of the guards in the room followed suit, leaving the rest to spread around the room to make it feel less empty. Lonnie grimaced as she leaned back in her chair, assessing various forms of unit details that were being shoveled in front of her by her assistant. Catra jumped up next and grabbed at Adora’s arm.</p><p>“Let’s get going, we don’t have too much time before I have to leave.” Catra was clearly impatient for whatever she had planned.</p><p>Adora somberly rose from her chair, the thought of Catra having to leave and all the soldiers who were blindly marching into what was obviously a difficult fight. The guards around the room stood to attention and the others at the table all watched her. Lonnie made eye contact and in a silent instant they both understood the cost of tomorrow. Catra tugged harder on Adora, reminding her of the rush Catra was in. Bow silently smiled up as Adora walked past before quickly burying his head in more documentations covered in strange designs and complex equations. </p><p>After a short walk they were back to their room. Catra quickly pushed Adora towards the bed and leaned in to kiss her. Adora snapped from her trance and gave Catra a quick peck.</p><p>“What wrong Adora? We don’t have a lot of time and I leave soon.”</p><p>Adora stared up at Catra who was now half undressed. Her shirt down over her shoulders, revealing Catra’s utilitarian sports bra, the same she has always worn as long as Adora could remember. </p><p>“I’m sorry Catra, it’s just all this stuff going on. I don’t think I could right now.”</p><p>Catra slipped her shirt off all the way and laid it out on the bed before sitting next to Adora, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder. </p><p>“Is that dream bothering you that much? We can just sit here for now.”</p><p>Several minutes went by in total silence as they laid back on the bed. Catra traced her fingers between the buttons and over the fasteners of Adora’s uniform. She followed the seams over her breast and along Adora’s shoulders before breaking the silence.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry so much. We have done this hundreds of times and it’s only gotten easier.”</p><p>Catra was right. Her covert operations team, now known as the Whispers operated like a well-oiled machine. They specialized in everything from sabotage to espionage and assassination. Catra never returned home with a single injury, but Adora always worried that the next day might have more bad news.</p><p>“I know Kitten, I just wish I could go with you.”</p><p>Catra laughed, “You mean as that giant glowing woman?! She-Ra is great in open battle but sneaking around in tight corridors is an entirely different game.”</p><p>Adora smiled, things would be fine. Catra could handle anything, and this wasn’t the first Horde ship she infiltrated. They laid there for the next two hours drifting into a gentle nap before a heavy knocking roused them. Catra quickly hopped to her feet and changed into her usual burgundy and red outfit. She gave her toes a comfortable wiggle now that she was out of the high boots of her dress uniform. Adora sat up, clearly expecting a kiss and Catra obliged. </p><p>Adora held Catra’s hips, not letting her leave too quickly and Catra held Adora’s shoulders. To Adora, the kiss lasted for hours but at the same time wasn’t long enough. Before she could realize Catra was walking through the door. She gave one last smile back and blew a kiss before disappearing. </p><p>Tonight, Adora would not sleep well. She had the fears of tomorrow and the absence of Catra to contend with before she could close her eyes. She dropped her outfit on the floor and sank into bed. Tomorrow, everything was going to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a joy to finally start my first idea, I hope you like it as much as I did writing it. Critiques and questions are welcome, but please be constructive. </p><p>I plan to introduce the main plot over the first few chapters </p><p>I will not be holding myself to a strict release schedule, but this is an idea I plan to see through for many many more chapters. I will do my best to post at least one chapter every 2 weeks, but follow me @MissRiverSpots on Twitter for updates regarding this and other She-Ra content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>